Beloved
by Eve-Of-Misery
Summary: I did not ask to be what I am and have been for the past few centuries. I did not ask for her to be taken away from me by fate, but she will be mine once more. Sequel to Immortal. Has been revised and extended on September 26, 2008 from the 1st chp.
1. The Beginning Of Immortality

Title: Beloved

Title: Beloved

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N (2008): Hi everyone. I am back and am editing all my stories to revise and fix anything that was wrongly constructed. I am also changing the stories just a bit. This story was back from October 3, 2005.

A/N: This is the second part to Immortal. It is the same as the first story only told in Seto's Point of View. Read note at the end.

**Chapter One: The Beginning of Immortality**

I despised everything from the day I was changed. The process has been a slow and painful thing to experience. Slow, for none, but me. For me, it felt like hours as the venom slowly crawled through my system, slowing my heart, and morphing my shell of a body. To the witnesses it was mere seconds of twisted anguish. I envied them at that point.

Humans do not what they have. They argue over petty things, complain about not being blissful and with more material wealth. Yet, they don't value the rarity of their luck. They can venture out into the sunlight, they can feel human warmth, and they can truly cross over into the light. I, on the other hand, am cursed to wander this Earth aimlessly for all of eternity.

I did not ask to be what I am and have been for the past few centuries. My change was against my will, done by a coward who thought he could survive a while longer by casting me unto the wolves so to speak. What am I? You might ask. I am a soulless creature, a freak among the monsters that inhabit human imagination.

I held my nature as nothing more than a myth as it is thought of in this age. I have been cursed with a never-ending thirst for blood. It is never satisfied, never quenched. My throat is the epiphany of molten pits. Yet, I was also cursed with a deadly weakness to sunlight. How ironic that a creature such as me would not only be denied drink, but also the ability to relish in purity.

This of course affects me not, as I have learned to control my feedings until it is absolutely necessary, which is not very often. I avoid regions overpowered by sunlight and avoid almost all contact with others. I have tried my best to be a good little monster and only feed upon those unworthy of their human existence. I try to limit the growth of animal population that could possibly harm my primary prey. It wouldn't be fair to have more competition aiming for my meals, now would it?

Vampires, whom I think you know by now that I am one, are almost extinct. We are a dying breed, led on only by the desire to destroy those that oppose us, mainly hunters. These are vicious humans that prey upon other humans to enforce their covens and exterminate my kind. They promise villages to rid them of our kind but always seem to walk away with their pockets full and hormones satiated. I have heard of deals made between hunters and those of my kind. Vampires attack the targeted village and the hunters walk away with a hefty sum. Isn't it funny how the same vampires seem to attack specific villages? Of course, some end up dust after the "battle", but those that perish were chosen by their leaders as their sacrifice, never telling the "poor" soul that their time is up.

I began my unfortunate after-life at the age of twenty. My generous step-father was my sire. No family member of mine knew of his "condition" before that day. He had been leading a double life: one of a respectable lawyer, the other of a monster. It had never fallen upon us to suspect him. He worked at home and went to functions at night. It was the most civilized way people worked in our time. Our family was revered as one of promise and integrity. My mother attended functions and tea parties. My brother attended school and socialized with children his age, eight. I, on the other hand, was the only anti-social member of my family. I despised being the center of attention, always receiving unwanted praise by the female population.

The day of my change, I had just arrived home from buying some items my mother had asked me to purchase. The other was in total chaos. Chairs were thrown astride, papers everywhere. I had thought for a moment that we had been vandalized but I noticed my mother in her usual chair near the drawing room. I approached her warily knowing how she reacted when her house was less than spotless.

A foul smell reached me as I took in her appearance. From the front door she had appeared to be leaning forward as though in anguish but now I could see the reality of the situation. She was dead. Her throat had been sliced from behind and blood had run down her sides staining her once white gown. I recoiled in disgust and hit the hallway table. As I landed on the floor, I felt something liquid and gooey on my hands. I didn't have to look next to me to know that it was blood. I could only guess who it belonged to, the only other person supposed to be in our household at that time, my younger brother.

Fury consumed me. I staggered towards my step-father's den where I knew he kept his pistol. I had planned to wait for him to arrive home and together we would hunt whoever had harmed our family. Though I didn't see eye-to-eye with him, I knew he would avenge his wife and son's lives. How wrong I had been. Over his desk was a young maid whimpering in pain and over her was my step-father. He looked up when he saw me and grinned. I could only imagine what had happened to the rest of our staff, slaughter probably in their respective areas.

He dropped the girl and a last whimper left her lips as she dropped limp on the floor. He continued to grin at me and his feral face made me rethink my situation. I was alone with a mad-man, as I imagined him at the time, and no help would be coming soon. I was wrong once again. A scream of rage poured through the hallway as I double-backed. I saw villagers enter my home and look at me in shock. I was pulled back into the den and the doors closed in my face.

I suddenly felt a sting flow through my neck. My body contracted as I was held aggressively against a stone-cold chest. My body tried to clutch the assailant off but it was no better than a worm trying to injure its beaked-attacker. It was useless. I could see visions of earlier events go through my head as though I were seeing a projector-slide. A girl giggling madly as my step-father caressed her neck tenderly. The same girl screaming as deep punctured fangs pierced her skin. Men running to discover the reason behind the scream. My brother opening the door and whimpering at the site before him. My mother looking up after a dull thumping against the mall. The servants thrown aside, dead upon impact. Those were the last visions as I passed out from the searing pain.

I discovered later that my step-father had been staked through his heart. He had turned me in hopes of distracting the villagers long enough to escape with his necessities. It had been fruitless. They had thought of me as dead, I had after all been drained quite thoroughly. Sadly, a few remnants of blood had still flowed through my system. How I was turned without having his blood in my veins, I do not know nor do I care. I stopped caring about my being after that.

I have lived after that as an outcast. I lived off what I encountered, a stray animal, a lowly human. The smell of blood had been repulsive at first. I could not get over my human view on the situation. I would be drinking human blood, the same blood that had flown through my family a short-time ago. I would also be ending someone's life, no matter how undeserving that person was, who was I to end their life?

I tried to destroy myself but to no avail did my desire prosper. Every time I tried to walk into the sunlight my resolve weakened long enough for me to follow my instincts and flee. I was left with no other option but to _survive_.I needed blood for that and blood I would have. I vowed to destroy the hunters. The only humans, at the time, who deserved such an ending, were they. I tracked them down easily bribing when I couldn't persuade. It was fairly easy. My father's estate was worth more than any I had encountered. I sold it piece by piece, claiming to be an estranged cousin. It was only mildly disturbing that I looked so much as my "deceased" cousin.

Many nights followed my hunts as the once proud hunters were now my prey. I picked them off one-by-one, relishing in their pain. I did touch their families. No, they did not deserve to suffer because of their relations with the hunters. I saw many scared faces and their eyes would always haunt me. But this was something that had to be done. And I was the only one to do such a thing.

I killed all but one named Thomas Wheeler. He was a tall, endearing man who was more than he appeared. His blood smelled the most pure to me. His eyes didn't hold the same evil that the others had. He appeared to truly believe that his was doing good by ridding the world of my kind. I knew that he could have no part in the hunting sprees that would take place in the world. But he still had to meet his fate.

He was a smart man. Thomas never left his home at night unless he was well armed, much smarter than the others. His weaponry was well developed as besides stakes, he carried crosses and holy water. Not enough to destroy me, but enough to stun me momentarily and provide me with my final show.

Thomas was the sole-provider for his family. He possessed a young son and daughter. I knew it to be cruel to target his family but they would only suffer after he was gone. His son looked a bit slow and had a very nasty temper that would flare out at a moment's notice. His daughter was innocent-looking, with an air of frailty that left me winded. I did not why she entranced me as she did but I knew it would not bring either-one-of-us any good.

I had set my sights on getting to him by them it would only be a matter of time until I made my move. I began to make nightly visits to the center of their town. I attended functions and had begun to be well-known as a charismatic gentleman. I made friends with locals and maintained my status by creating business ties that would only improve my wealth, though material items such as money held none of my interest. I controlled my urges to kill the Wheelers' whenever I saw them out together. I would simply nod my head in recognition and smile at the young girl. I set my plan on her, she would be my target.

I was born with what were acceptable social good looks and used them to my advantage. I would constantly acknowledge the presence of the young girl whose name I had learned to be Serene. Her name of course was nothing like her. She possessed a fiery spirit but maintained it with a calm posture. I knew what she could do and would exploit it if possible. I introduced myself to the young boy named Joseph and gained an invitation to their home. Months had gone by and by then I was weekly invited to their home for supper and conversation. Serene would blush whenever I caught her looking at me through fluttered eye-lids. She knew that I had an interest in her, I just wasn't sure if she knew the interest that I had in mind.

I was brought-up as a gentleman but I had the same urges as any man would have had. Out of respect for my mother I had never acted upon them, but my new life held nothing but my need to satisfy my urges for satisfying my thirst, killing the ones responsible for my condition, and a new urge that had been ignited in me: lust. Serene was beautiful and she could be of use to me before her untimely death. I would make sure that she would feel no pain during her last moments on Earth, only pleasure.

The Wheelers were modestly poor but their home had a warm feeling to it whenever I visited. I felt at ease in their presence but not once did I let my guard down. I knew of Thomas' true skills for defeating my kind and I would not let myself be caught. I dined with them, trying to stomach the vile taste of the food as it slid down my throat. I knew I would not digest the food but would have to return it later on. I imagine how Serene's food would have tasted to me if I had still been human. I could imagine coming for a visit and complimenting her as I did now but not having to lie to her. It felt wrong doing so and I hated myself for having feelings for her, no matter how small they were, they were still there.

One night, as I continued to have the upmost sinful thoughts of Serene, I asked permission to take a stroll with her. Thomas accepted without hesitation. I had earned his trust and my reputation as a respectable gentleman left no doubt of my appreciation for the well-being of his daughter. The night had been very peaceful and I had almost completely forgotten about my plan to destroy the Wheelers. I had grown attached to Serene and despised myself for it. I had let my emotions take priority over my revenge. But with one glance from her I pushed all aside and enjoyed our stroll. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her waist during our stroll. I had seen her shivering and though I knew that my body temperature did nothing to help, I still couldn't help but take advantage of the chance to be so close to her. She would be mine.

The town was attacked one night after my encounter with the Wheelers. Thomas had appeared at my door asking me desperately to stay with Serene and watch over her as he and his son joined other hunters, who had graciously been drawn into town, in their pursuit of a band of vampires. I, of course, accepted her into my room at the local inn. She was quite nervous of the occurrences as a close friend of hers had just been murdered. She cried in my arms and confessed to being in love with me. That night I made her mine. I caressed her softly in my arms and kissed away the tears from being torn by me. I relished in the fact that no other man had ever touched her. She was mine, only mine.

Morning came and we were startled by her father and brother entering my room at once. I was pushed back immediately by the ray of sun that shown upon the bed. It took them only a moment to realize what I was. The look on their faces was that of pure horror. Thomas had lunged for Serene and had taken her from my side as Joseph went towards me with a stake. I grabbed him at his throat and broke it with the minimal force. I didn't even blink when he fell lifeless on the bed that had been one of pure bliss just a few hours before. Thomas pushed Serene out of the room, beyond my reach and looked at me like a father who was disappointed in his son.

"How could you deceive us like this? How could you kill my son?" I looked at him with pure hatred as, for the first time, I could be honest with him. "You destroyed my family. Because of you I am what you see before you. A monster, a leech and now I've taken everything you hold dear from you. Your son is dead, your daughter I have bedded and you will die soon enough"

His pain was evident but I wouldn't be persuaded. The truth was now known. I had deceived them all. There was no way he would allow me and Serene to be together, not after this. He lunged for me in pure rage; unfortunately for him I was ready. He had closed the door when he had removed Serene from there and now there was no sunlight. He was dead in less than a minute. I called Serene into the room. Thinking, rather quickly, how I could persuade her to forgive m for what I had done. I couldn't imagine not holding her in my arms, not caressing her smooth skin and kissing her petal-soft lips.

When she entered, she was inconsolable. She kept looking from me to them as though she knew not what to do.

What she did next surprised me. She ran into my arms and hugged me as if her life depended on it. I held her until nightfall. We left the town and all memories behind us. I now had someone who accepted me for what I was and I never had I been happier than at that moment.

Two years passed from that day and we lived quite tranquil. Serene continued to flourish as a beautiful woman. She didn't mind my nightly hunts as much as I though she would. At first, I had been hesitant to leave and hunt, knowing that she must know my purpose for such an outing. But she didn't protest and waited patiently for my return, often falling asleep in a chair near the front door when my hunts lasted more than usual. On nights, such as those, I would carry her silently towards our bedroom and watch her sleep peacefully. I often wondered what it was like to be with me, if I scared her. But she didn't appear to be scared not hate what I was. It was simply a fact, I was a vampire and she was human. Facts were facts.

I often dreaded she would ask to be turned but she later made me promise not to turn her into a vampire. She was still afraid of the process, confiding in me that she had seen me toss and turn in my sleep screaming, I had been reliving my transformation without knowing it. I knew it was only a matter of time before she got wary of growing old and dying and asked me to turn her. I would agree. I had rather she suffer briefly than live throughout eternity without her.

One night I arrived from my hunt to discover the door of our home open. I was instantly guarded and ran inside. I could hear a slight noise from the kitchen so I carefully entered. I saw another vampire upon her, draining her thoroughly. I seized him, snapping his neck, killing him instantly. But Serene had already been bitten and if I did not act soon she would die. I opened one of my veins and placed my blood upon her lips. She licked at them and fell unconscious. I watched over her all night, watching her painful expressions and wishing it would be over soon. Thinking of her, I fell asleep.

The next day I was awoken by a dreadful scream. Serene was cutting herself all over and screaming insanely. I could feel her desperation to stop the fiery flow of venom. I tried to detain her but she pushed be backwards with immense strength. She looked at me with tears falling down her face and opened the front door. Small rays of sunlight poured in and she stood directly in front of them. "I love you but I can't take the pain. You should have let me die" she said and walked into the sunlight. I screamed in rage as she was turned to dust and I wasn't able to do anything. I watched the spot where she died until sunset then collected myself and left our home.

Misery: (Updated)

I hope you enjoyed my modified version more than the original. I was reading my stories and noticed that this one had been rather rushed and didn't include many details to help my story move along. I hope you enjoyed it and will review. I plan to edit most of my stories from the very first chapter onwards, so keep posted for updates and modifications. Love ya…

So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed the first story and this is dedicated to you guys. The next chapter is coming up and will begin a bit before the first chapter of "Immortal" from then on, it will mostly be as the original only in Seto's point of view and will have a better description of the story for those who asked for it. Oh and Serene was "Serenity" in the past, well sort of you'll see.


	2. Immortality's Curse

Title: Beloved

Title: Beloved

By: Morgan Johnson

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh

A/N: (Updated) This chapter originally contained 939 words, let's beat this number, shall we?

I apologize for not updating this story in a long while but for those who have read my profile you should know why. A brief note: If you have not read Immortal you will not clearly understand this story (reviewer). This story will help you understand the gaps in Immortal, alright? For those of you who do not know the structures I use here they are:

AU- alternate universe, meaning that the story does not take place as in the anime.

One-Shot: Only one chapter or mini-story. This story however is NOT a one-shot.

**Chapter Two: Immortality's Curse**

I made my way through history observing all I could. I erased all memories I had once held dear and tried to experience the human world with what I had left of myself, which wasn't much to start with. I "inherited" my former possessions from myself countless times, always posing as my deceased cousin. Humans never caught on, whether because they were not bright enough or because they suspected something sinister and did not want to get involved. Whatever the care was, nothing ever appeared to be illegal in any way.

I learned many traits from those I "befriended". Some of these traits, I knew, would come in handy later on. Not only could I now use my abilities to their full potential, but I could mesmerize at will, persuade others to see things my way and I could have any person I wanted to share my bed. I blocked all thoughts of Serene when I did this. I knew it would only hurt me more to remember her so I tried to replace her countless times, it never worked. I would only imagine her petal-soft lips caressing mine instead of whoever it was that I was bedding. I would pretend it was her sweet moans rather than the strangled cries of the whore beneath me. I was never satisfied as I had been with Serene.

She had known me inside and out. She had brought peace and happiness and had chased away all my demons to make me forget the creature that I truly was. My thirst had died down quite a bit. I had learned to control my feedings more thoroughly now. But my ideals concerning the human world remained the same. They were nothing more than worthless cretins that preyed upon each other more than my kind did. I had never encountered one of my kind that relished human fear more than humans themselves did.

The rich governed the poor. It had been so in my time but never to this extent. When I was still human, we helped those that needed help with nothing expected in return. Now, in the modern world, if someone lent a "helping hand" it was because they wanted something to gain, sometimes it was more than what they gave in the first place. Humans saw me, now, as nothing more than a means to an end. They used my connections to place themselves high up the social ladder and then later tried to rid of my thrown. They learned not to try to do so, if they lived to ever think it through.

I collected possessions from those humans, though I did not need to. Material possessions were worthless to me as the only thing of real value in this pathetic excuse for a planet was taken from me. She had been destroyed my own nature. If only she had waited a bit longer, the pain would have subsided and she would still be in my arms, warm to the touch and strong. We would have created a family of our own, as my kind cannot reproduce. A young girl who resembled her perhaps or a bouncing boy I could be proud of, perhaps similar to my younger brother. I hadn't thought of my human family in a few centuries and it made me as remorseful as possible for a vampire to be.

I lurked in the shadows feasting off those that I could and turning those that I deemed unworthy of life. I began to expand my species as much as I could; turning humans into creatures like me. My breed was dying after all. It wouldn't be fair to allow humans to keep creating their own filth without giving them a dying chance. Humans would be hunted slowly and conspicuously, only allowing them to ponder of their fears, never confirming them until they drew their last breath.

It was a good exchange for all that they had caused me. Though allowing humans to hold a connection to me, felt intrusive and immoral to my personal being, I felt it necessary to allow my species a fighting chance in this world. There were and still are too many humans, most who don't wish to live or allow others to live. The selfishness they possess makes me wonder how I was ever one of them and why I longed to still be so when I held Serene in my arms. They held nothing precious and only reminisced in their own filth. Why were they allowed to prosper while I wallowed in my loss?

Remembering Serene made me face the truth, I had no reason to live, though I did not even breathe. I had no will to drink, as blood did not interest me anymore. I accommodated myself to the ever changing world with no desire of any sort. That, however, changed with the arrival of the twenty-first century.

I felt a strong connection to this period of time, though I could not determine why until almost recently. I arrived at the city of Domino, Japan after feeling a pull towards it. The city itself was full of life at all hours of the day, making it easy for me to receive my required blood intake. The humans in this city were not as cautious as in other parts of the world. I transferred my funds and resources to this city in hopes of knowing if I had finally found a place where I could truly belong. If only Serene had been here to see it all.

I drank cautiously, as in the modern world people become too suspicious of anyone and anything. Trust is no longer merited as it was in my original time. People do not invite you to dinner just after meeting you, nor do women approach a stranger for help. Humans are self-destructive, petty and cruel to others in need, they use and are used on a daily basis and have no knowledge of their past or their future. This to me was humorous.

How could a person live without knowing where he or she was going? Their lives were all a routine, the same thing day after day after day. Such a thing was for a beautiful young detective I encountered one night after a rather delicious kill. The small girl I had killed had been young and appeared to be rather defenseless but she had put up more of a fight than my other victims had. It had been awe invoking, my hunt that is. I had followed her for more than a block when she had entered a small park. It was entirely deserted and I could feel her fear like a fleece, enveloping me entirely with her scent. She was scared of something that she couldn't see but she could feel it, feel me.

I let her senses overwhelm her as she thought she could flee. Her sapphire eyes had been wide and alert as I approached her from the shadows. She had considered her possibilities rapidly and had reached the conclusion that her fate was decided. All she could do was taking a stance and fight me.

She had struggled to break free of my grip but her strength was nothing compared to mine. Within a few seconds she had been limp in my arms; her last words were "Yugi". It saddened me somewhat that another person had had their loved one taken from them but cruelty reigned supreme in this new era. This "Yugi" would just have to come to terms with that like I had. I was disturbed by this killing and decided to stick around to make sure that her body was found. It could, to an extent, bring closure to her beloved.

After my arrival, this had been the sixth girl I had attacked, knowing that females were entranced by my looks and would not second question my advances. This girl, I had attacked in a park, after following her from a building complex. She had kept walking after I allowed her to see me and had quickened her pace. This one was smart enough not to trust me yet she would not escape her fate.

Soon the park was overrun by police officers and media, trying to connect her to any other murder. Of course they were stumped by her death and had classified her with all my other victims. A young, petite detective had arrived on the scene and I had felt a pull towards her. I could not describe my feelings to you even if I had a century to do so.

The detective seemed so familiar yet I could not place where I had met her before. This had been my first trip to this city and I knew that if I had seen her before I would have tried to encounter her more so. She was beautiful, yet not too glamorous. She seemed to be confident and strong willed all the qualities that I had loved about Serene. I pushed Serene out of my mind as I slowly left the park. Maybe I would see this detective again and then maybe I would have some long deserved fun.

Misery: Updated 1,700 words. Wow! At least I managed to edit it and make it better. Hope you like it!

So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. The chapters are going well and I hope to make this story longer than Immortal with all the explanations and all. It is still the same sequence as Immortal, so don't worry…later


	3. Darkness

Title: Beloved

**Title: Beloved**

**By: Morgan Johnson**

Disclaimer: In my profile

A/N: (Updated) I have plans to improve this story far more than my original views on it, so bear with me.

My reason for not updating anything is in my live journal account. But I finally updated because of a reviewer who asked me to…Also noticed many grammar mistakes in the past chapters but with being rushed these things tend to happen. This chapter was four pages long, longer than the usual which is one page.

**Chapter Three: Darkness**

Though the girl from the park had been a nice snack, my body still yearned for more nourishment. My thirst was ignited far beyond my usual control. Her blood had tasted like apricots mixed with a type of cream I had enjoyed back in my human days. If she had not had a lover she might have been a choice for me to have as a mate. But no, no one could replace my beautiful Serene. I would not let that happen. She had my entire life those short years. They seemed like a millennia ago now.

This century was drawing me in, I had no choice but to succumb to my instincts and search for another meal, hopefully one that would quench my needs for the night; one that did not have a lover. I didn't think that I could separate another couple tonight. No, I would not do so.

However large my thirst, I could not risk drinking too much or I could go into a hibernate state. I had never had the unfortunate pleasure to experience this but I knew of those that had. Many of my kind had once gone through such as they would pillage various villages and then they would be done for by morning. They would be found in a deep sleep after the blood they had taken in had begun to circulate. They were easy prey for the hunters that traveled through villages.

Vampires have a flaw that none but hunters, as well as our kind, seem to know of and that is our breathing. We don't need to breathe; we do so more out of routine than much else. It is a habit that we brought over from our human days but during our slumber we do not have that tendency. If you were to ever be near a sleeping person, make sure that you can make out their even breaths. If you happen to see that they are as still as a corpse that's probably because they are a corpse. I'd suggest you run away as quickly and quietly as possible for your own safety.

It would be called, as humans do, a comatose state only that the vampires could see and feel everything around them, even a couple random heartbeats. The body would be so full of blood that some would surpass the heart and begin to run freely through the veins. Though the vampires could feel everything around them, they would not be able to move nor protect themselves from any attacks.

I paced myself, knowing not to rush anything and draw anymore law enforcement to me. They were fun at times but they might cause some distress for me if I was not careful. Humans, who see themselves as protectors, usually try until they can do no more to prevent murder. Funny how sometimes those in law enforcement are the ones that cause the most harm towards humans. I will never understand how I was one before. Being a vampire, seeing the world how I do now, has changed my entire perspective on the world.

Though they could not harm me themselves, I would not like to risk them finding me hidden during the day and expose me to sunlight. The wretched little thing was deadly to me after all. I could only be invincible if I were on my turf, my conditions, and for that I needed the darkness like a new-born child needs his mother's milk, like a flower needs the pollen from bees, and like I once needed Serene's touch.

I can't accurately remember how the sun felt on my skin, I never paid much attention to such matters, but I can remember times when I would awaken with it upon my face and turned to avoid it out of annoyance. How I wish I had relished it, implored to seek more of it and had the chance, just the slightest chance to have shared it with Serene. But since I was turned, I have had to hide from it out of survival and I for one am not about to be killed by an abstract object. One always unappreciates things while they occur, but afterwards, laments such things. The only thing I have ever lamented was losing Serene. And that would haunt me for eternity.

I stationed myself outside a well-lit grocery store, where I knew humans to flocked to. The bright light reminded me of the bright rays of the sun and I felt slightly perturbed at such a hindrance. I observed as many humans entered and left though it surprised me that they were out at such an hour. I paid enough attention to know that those that left were too much trouble for a meal. I needed a victim that would be easy and quick as sun rise would occur in a small while. I didn't want to be caught out but didn't want to stay thirsty longer than I felt I had to.

As if out of wishful thinking, I observed as a young girl left the store. She seemed to be in a hurry and shifting slightly side-ways as though she felt something sinister in hiding. I set my sights on her. The way her hair flowed with the night wind, her scent was thrown my way and my insides growled at the need that rose from my center. Her rush would most certainly send her to the alleyway connected to the deserted narrow-street, a short cut for many, and there I would wait to attack. It would be quick and utterly painful. Such thoughts only drove me crazier with thirst and the pity I would have felt for my victim was vaporized.

It reminded me of the moving pictures I had seen, while bored, where the helpless girl would run into a dark and scary alley trying to run from the murderer who was after her. It sounded cliché but if it worked it worked.

She was clutching her grocery bag close to her as though it would protect her from something she could not see but could certainly feel. My dark, menacing aura gave off a presence of uncertainty that I had acquired after many years of kills. This only made my victims tremble and set their minds racing with possibilities and unanswered questions. I almost let out a chuckle at how frightened she looked. Her total inability to protect herself left me strangely aroused and expectant of her blood inside me.

I did not allow her to see me until I went in for the kill. I left her vocal cords intact as I loved to hear the screams of pain and anguish as my victim was mere moments away from dying. The final moment when they knew that they would cease to exist and yet they tried to avoid it, thinking that by trying to live they would accomplish such an impossible task. Their primitive way of thinking only served as humor to me, someone who had lost all sense of it centuries ago.

I drank the last drops of life that she had to offer and removed my fangs from her throat. I gazed at her for one moment and saw, for a slight instance Serene's face. I imagined her in my arms dying and felt a terrible emotion going through me, remorse. I had now, not once, but twice regretted a kill and felt disgust at myself. I could not allow the pathetic feelings that once coursed through my veins resurface, it would only be my downfall.

I dropped the lifeless body to the ground and realized that I was no longer alone with my kill. In front of me, just a few yards away, was the petite detective from the park. I recognized her slight-build, her long auburn hair and a fire in her eyes that would have knocked the breath out of me if it were possible for me to breath. I saw her reaction to me and let her intake my form. A sign of recognition seemed to dawn on her and I wondered where I had let her see me before. Surely I hadn't, unless…Idiotic thoughts rushed through my mind and I pushed them aside as a thought occurred to me; play.

I smirked at her and approached her slowly as she was armed. Her weapon could not harm me, but I did not want her to know that. As long as she thought she was in control I would have a mouse to play with. I hated when my toys stopped being fun and became irritating. I felt an immediate arousal of emotions course through her. Anger, pain, pity…but no, there was more. She was curious. Very curious. She seemed to be full of unasked questions and above all she seemed to know me somehow and I was beginning to feel a bit panicked; something I had not felt in centuries. It reminded me of the night Serene was taken from me.

I stopped when I could clearly see her face; she looked so much like Serene that I took a step backwards. That seemed to confuse her. But no it could not be. I took another step backwards as I felt burned by her presence. There was something about her that kept me confused. I did not like the feeling. I did not get confused; this was unacceptable. Seeing her in her state of stillness I spoke the only words that ran through my mind: "It will be a great deal of fun to continue this game".

I enjoyed the look of utter confusion she portrayed and had to suppress a laugh. This mortal world was really affecting my personality. "Do tell me, what is your name?" Of course, I did not expect her to answer, but when she did he was astounded by the similarity in their names. "My name is Serenity".

As with Serene, this one's name did not suit her and I was inclined to tell her so. It was too similar to my Serene's. A total contradiction to her nature that was obvious as one of fire and passion, not tranquility. She was shocked when I covered myself in darkness, knowing that if I had continued to keep her mesmerized she would surely end our game. "Till we meet again, my dear" I whispered to her as I cloaked her in darkness as well and she passed out.

I kept watch from the shadows, already having decided that I would not leave her unattended, until a police officer swept past and inclined him to find my little art work along with the detective. Many more followed him after he made a call to their station. It became a large scene just as it had in the park, only this time an ambulance had been called for an unconscious, yet still alive, girl. I made sure that no harm would fall my little pet, if any should happen it would be by my hands.

I kept still and overheard the person in charge about her being taken the central hospital, I followed the ambulance in silence and awaited her transfer, the game had just begun and already I was ahead of the other player. If only she knew what awaited her, if only.

I made regular visits to the hospital while she was kept there, and observed as she slept, how much she looked like my dear Serene. The way she moved and spoke, the way she slept and ate reminded me too much of her to the point that I felt myself being driven into madness. If she were my Serene I would have her back, one way or another things would be put at right. Maybe the world had decided that I deserved more than what had been bestowed upon me, or maybe it was nothing more than a cruel illusion brought to me as payment for my past sins. Either way, I would play this out until one of use ceased to exist on this Earth.

After her release she had continuous escorts to her apartment and work. I scuffed at their attempt to keep her away from me. I could have ripped each limb from limb before they could have blinked but kept myself under check. Serene would not like that, no matter how she was called as of now. Yes, I was convinced that she was my Serene and she would be too.

I picked her favorite flowers and placed them at her door with a little message, she would play my game and in the end I would be the victor with Serene back at my side.

After all the little gift I had placed in her would start to show itself soon enough. As it was the darkness that had once existed inside of her was still there, small but present. That had been what had drawn me to her. She was my Serene there was no other explanation to it. I was not mad, it was not a possibility.

The world was mad, it had been so ever since Serene's departure but now things would go back to the way they were. Serene will love me once more as she did so long ago and together we will finally have the future we always wanted.

I will give her the world and all it possesses if that is what she wants. I will kill those who try to harm her and will put a stop to existence itself if that is what she asks me as long as I have her by my side. And without even thinking the thoughts that I had once tried to bury had been dug up and there was no stopping them anymore nor did I want to.

The darkness I return to her by a simple touch of shadows will make her like me an immortal. She will know no pain but that she could do unto herself and she will know no hunger but that for blood. She will become strong and the qualities I know exist in her will be reinforced and will allow her to do great things if only she accepts them. As it is known that no matter how much you run from fate it always rears its little ugly head at you sooner or later it always does.

I knew that the transformation would be a shock to her and allowed her sometime before I began my little visits. My connection with her had been established and I begun to call to her. She refused my summons so I decided to increase the volume of the callings. I began to feed incessantly, going extremely slow and being sure to transfer the images and feelings to her as much as I could. I knew that she would fight me but her resistance was becoming weaker by the day. I posted myself outside her apartment after meals and called out to her more so. I could tell that she knew I was there and that she was beginning to enjoy my little calls. It was only a matter of time before she succumbed to me.

Misery: Updated 2,673 words…a grand improvement. You know how this turns out in Immortal but bear with me as I edit all my stories. Thanks for reading and please leave a review…love ya

So like it? Tell me but remember no flames. There you go an update finally after my last in November. Sorry but what can I say people never read the author's note in the beginning nor here, so why am I writing this?

Top of Form


End file.
